Date Movie
by loverhanyousesshomaru
Summary: Kagome has broken up with her boyfriend and claims she is through with boys for now on...WHAT! Not Kagome, lets see she ends up getting drunk, tricked, and learns a life lesson. Wonderful!
1. I'm very Sarcastic Right Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I hope you enjoy.

DATE MOVIE

Hey everyone it's me narrator, narrating another story. Kagome is searching for a love. Now I want to add my little two cent, I think that there is no true definition of love. Something that Kagome has found out, because all of the potential boyfriends she has had in the pass are a big mistake and this is something that Kagome just has to deal with. Well you learn from your mistakes don't you? Now to get on with it..!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome order up"

"Kagome order up"

"Kagome..."

Kagome snapped out of her dazed state and turned around to see who interrupted her day dream. She saw it was her friend/boss, Myoga, calling her name.

"Kagome you know, if you spent half of you time searching for a man instead of day dreaming of one maybe we can get some work done here."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "what ever Myoga...I heard you...I was just" Kagome said coming over to get the order.

"Day dreaming" Myoga said cutting her off.

Kagome walked to the cash register and ringed the customer up.

Kagome loved her job working in the Coffee House for Myoga. She really didn't need the money, but it was something she could do to help out Myoga and put some extra spending money in her pocket.

On any day when business is slow Kagome spent most her time day dreaming and every time Myoga had something to say. It wasn't like she did it while they were busy.

"Why haven't you found you a man yet anyway?" Myoga said walking over to Kagome.

"How many times am I going to tell you this Myoga? Now listen and listen closely I...am...not...looking...for...a...boyfriend."

Kagome said sternly rolling her eyes. Sometimes Myoga could be a bugger about her and her relationships, but he was just being a friend.

"Well you can't just day dream about one all day, you have to go out there and show them what you are working with." he said laughing a little. He loved to get her going.

"Myoga I am not going to tell you again." Kagome said trying not to laugh at his Dr.Phil philosophy.

Kagome looked over to find her friends coming into the Coffee House.

"See there Myoga." Kagome said pointing to Sango and Miroku.

"That is what you want, no what you need, some of those, they are called friends. I have plenty of those, now you need some and you know what, I'll do you a favor and be your first friend. Now go find some more friends." Kagome said pushing Myoga away.

"Ouch" Myoga said walking away with his hand over his heart.

Kagome walked over to where Sango and Miroku where sitting.

"Hey you guys what can I do for you today?" Kagome said sitting down in the booth shoving Miroku over some.

"Hey Kagome, don't you look lovely in that apron." Miroku said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up, Miroku, very funny" Kagome knocked Miroku on his head.

"Well Miroku and I thought it would be a good idea to come by and see how you where doing?" Sango said trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really, it's just been school and work."

"How's school?" Miroku said rubbing his head.

"Everything is amazingly great, couldn't be any better." Kagome said in her cheerleader voice.

[A/N: picture a cheerleader that is always happy and speaks in a happy tone all the time

Kagome looked down at her watch and saw it was time for her to get off work.

"Well you guys it looks like it's my time to get up out of here. I'll leave you two to it; Sango I'll call you later, but if I don't 95 chance I will be sleep." Kagome got up from the table.

"Well see ya Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yea see ya, Kags" Sango said.

"Okay see ya." Kagome said in her nonchalant voice.

Miroku noticed that Kagome just wasn't herself anymore after her last boyfriend. He had overheard Kagome talking to Sango about how she just wasn't going to date anyone in a while and how she was tired of boys. _'Well we are just going to have to change that'_ Miroku thought.

Kagome walked to the back of the store, clocked out, and grabbed her things so she could go home. Every since she broke up with her last boyfriend and Sango and Miroku hooked up, she wasn't the same. It was after the break up with her last boyfriend she just got tired of being happy and boys. So she did what she had to do each day.

Narrator putting in her opinion, okay. Kagome doesn't know what is wrong with her. It's like have you ever just didn't feel like doing anything and just wanted to sit around. Not talk, not laugh, and not be bothered. Well if you know what I am talking about that is how Kagome feels right now. Okay Narrator signing off.

She wasn't rude or anything just not as exciting as she always was and she was extra sarcastic. She couldn't help it these days, it just came out just like a fart that is unexpected, and you didn't have anytime to hold your butt cheeks together to stop it.

Narrator saying Crazy simile, Huh!

Kagome was walking towards the door and wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into something. It felt like she hit the door, but she knew she didn't unless she was loosing it. She dropped her bag on the floor and the contents spilled out.

Kagome looked up to see what she ran into and looked into golden eyes. It wasn't what she ran into it was who she ran into. He was handsome, intellect, and a well dressed man. Did she mention handsome?

"Sesshomaru" was all she could say.

He just stared down into blue eyes. What such elegant posture, beautiful features, and a well curvaceous body in all the right places. He bent down to pick up her things, which she drops.

Kagome saw him bend down and pick up her things and place them in her tote.

"O thanks you." she said helping him grab the rest of the things.

"What is the point of carrying such a large bag?" Sesshomaru said standing up.

"It's a purse, your asking me what the point of carrying a purse is" Kagome said looking at him like he was stupid.

"Well actually that wasn't the question and I know it is a purse." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at her. Who did she think she was insinuating that he was stupid or something?

"Well then if you knew what it was then why did you ask" Kagome said now narrowing her eyes.

"Just watch where you're going next time." Sesshomaru said just walking pass her.

Kagome didn't realize that Sesshomaru just blew her off.

"Wait a minute, no you watch where you're going. You ran into me." Kagome said.

"Stupid Baku" Kagome whispered.

"I heard that" Sesshomaru said not turning around.

With that Kagome walked out of the store, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru. She smiled her first real meaningful smile. Still thinking of a very handsome man, well demon, she continued to smile all the way home.

Miroku saw the whole scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome. '_Hum_' was all he could say to that. Pondering over the two of them. He had a plan conjuring up in his head while he half listened to Sango go on about something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&00000000000000000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging there is more and soon. I hope.

I hope yall enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.

Review and let me know what think so far and some advice of what my next chapter should be like.

**Thanks again**!!!


	2. Kagome Lets Play Shot Round

Chapter 2: Kagome lets play shots round

All week he was running through her mind constantly. His beautiful face and one can only image of what he looks like underneath his clothing. Kagome was hoping all week at work that he would come though those doors. She was about to loose her mind if she didn't see him one more time.

She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Early on that week she got an invitation from Inuyasha to a party he was hosting. She really didn't want to go, but Inuyasha insisted that she go or he was going to drag her there.

Luckily Sango and Miroku were going. She could always count on those guys, but not lately ever since they became a couple it's always been Miroku grabbing Sango butt and her blushing. She was really getting sick and tired of that so it's been a little annoying with those two lately.

_'Well I guess I will have to tuff it out'_

It was Saturday anyway so she just did her usual thing, go for a run, sit around the house, and eat. That's basically all

Kagome has been doing lately but, she wouldn't want to be any where else but her apartment.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Work was frustrating this week because of a certain little miko popping up in his head. Sesshomaru just couldn't get her face out of his mind long enough to concentrate on his work. Her beautiful face and one could only fantasize about her lovely body.

Today was going to be a long day, he could tell.

It was Saturday and he was trying to get work done that should have been done during the week.

_'Damn Miko'_ Sesshomaru thought as he sorted through some papers.

Then to top it off he had to go to his brother's party tonight. He really didn't want to go, but his father gave him the invitation and told him he expected him to be there.

_'Try to get to_ _know some of Inuyasha friends and get out of the office, find a women or something'_ his father words still ran through his head.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to get any work done. He just had to much stuff on his mind and it was getting late anyway.

Sesshomaru signed, grabbed his things and walked to the elevator. Hit first floor and listen to the elevator music, trying to calm his nerves. Rubbing his temples and signing 'Shit I don't feel like going to this party' was all Sesshomaru was thinking at the time.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Kagome had been staring at her closet for as long as she could think. There was just nothing in there she could wear.

Dig---------------Dong--------------------Ding--------------Dong---------------------Ding---------------Ding-----------------------Dong

Kagome walked into the living room and answered the door. It was Sango with lots of bags that looked pretty heavy.

"Kagome you know you could either help me or let me in so I can sit this stuff down" Sango said pulling the bags again so she wouldn't drop them.

"O yea sorry... Just...wasn't expecting you" Kagome said stepping to the side for Sango to come in and sit the heavy bags down.

"Okay so I don't have a lot of time but I got some things off of the line from work. So you can find something to wear, because I know you Kagome. You have probably been sitting in your room staring at your closet." Sango laughed at that thought.

Kagome laughed "You know me to well."

"Well then I expect to see you in one of those outfits and on time because there should be no more problems." Sango said walking to the door.

"Thanks Sango for all you're much needed help, please come again."

"You are going to have to get you some because this sarcasm is really getting on my nerves."

"I...am...so...sorry" Kagome said showing no emotion.

"Yea whatever, bye."

"Bye Sango love you" Kagome shouted at Sango as she walked down the hall.

Kagome closed the door and walked over to the bags that lay on the floor. It was like a mini store, dresses, skirts, and shirts of all color and design.

Kagome grabbed the bags and walked to her room, there was bound to be something in those bags.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Sesshomaru just sat in his living room looking at the television, but not paying any attention.

He was to busy thinking about tonight and her.

He was hoping that Kagome would be there.

_'Well I guess I better get ready to attend this shit of a party'_

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Kagome finally came to agreement with what she wanted to wear. Everything in the bags was like so not in her comfort zone, but they were cute to wear. She had decided on this cute gray vest with a black bra, gray jeans, and black heals. She really liked it. Only thing was that it showed off her stomach and she wasn't used to showing off her stomach. It's not like she thought she was fat because truth she was in great shape. Kagome just wasn't used to showing that much skin.

Kagome put on her make-up; she went for the natural look, her favorite. She didn't know what to do to her hair so she just left it down and added curls to it.

By the time she was done getting ready it was time to go to the party.

She grabbed her keys, cell, and money and left.

Kagome was so nervous, she was hopping Sesshomaru would be there. She got in her car and headed over to Inuyasha.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Sesshomaru was at the party all ready and it was boring. He was better off at home getting some work done, instead of standing there at his brother's doing nothing.

Luckily Bankotsu was there with him, at least there was someone who wasn't as stupid and idiotic as half of the people there. He didn't see her anywhere, but he kept his eyes open.

"A man what's up ya" he knew that Bankotsu had been looking at him out the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing."

"You sure are mighty quite, why don't you find you one of these lovely women to talk to." Bankotsu said stopping a woman that had just walked by.

"Excuse me may I acquire your name." Bankotsu always knew how to get a woman's attention.

"I'm Mia and what is yours"

"Bankotsu and this here is Sesshomaru" he said motioning over to him.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

"Hello"

Bankotsu started to sweet talk her and tell her everything she wanted to here and surprisingly it worked. He couldn't help to see the women Bankotsu was talking to looking over at him. Her eyes would linger on him for a long time until Bankotsu asked her another question.

Sesshomaru left those two to do what ever they were going to do to walk around. He saw his brother sitting down with a lot of women surrounding him. Inuyasha always thought with his hormones instead of the brain he was blessed with.

Sesshomaru found his way out to the balcony to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He was so bored, words couldn't describe his boredom. He turned around when he sensed something and saw her. She was just arriving and from he looks of it she came by herself. She looked magnificent, by then his pants were starting to get tight, and it only made it worse when caught a whiff of her scent. Her scent was so intoxicating. That gray vest she wore did wonders for her breast and those jeans showed off her curvy hips. That definitely didn't help the bulge in his pants any.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Kagome had just arrived at Inuyasha party and it looked like everyone was enjoying themselves. She saw a lot of people that she knew. She saw Inuyasha from where she was standing surrounded by a lot of women. _'That Inuyasha'_ she thought shaking the image from her mind. Kagome continued to make her way threw the crowd of people.

She looked to see if he was there but she didn't see him.

"Hey Kagome you made it" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha coming towards her.

"Hey Inuyasha I see you over there. What is that the Inuyasha fan club?"

"O that's nothing" Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"You made it though and you look great."

"What ever Inuyasha" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Inuyasha where waiting" Kagome heard one of the girls yell.

"Here I come" he turned around and yelled back at the girl.

"Your fan club members wait"

"Yea well enjoy yourself Kagome." Inuyasha said walking off leaving Kagome to her thoughts again.

Kagome walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air and calm her nerves. When she walked out there she saw him standing there looking off into the night sky. His long silver hair was flowing in the wind. He looked so gorgeous in that black polo, the way his back muscles showed was amazing. Those nice khaki shorts showed his nice round ass.

He must have sensed her presences because right after she finished checking him out he turned around. They locked eyes right away showing the fire and lust that they had for one another.

Kagome walked over to where he stood. The whole time Sesshomaru had his eyes on her.

"Nice view" Kagome said trying to make small talk.

"Yes I might say"

"I see you dressed right for the occasion, never thought I would see you out of a suit. Let alone at one of your brothers parties." Kagome said looking over at him.

"Yes I see you are well dressed for the occasion as well, body jewelry." Sesshomaru said looking over at her as well.

"O that, don't' ask it was a bet and you... Can guess... I lost."

Sesshomaru smirked at her, was there nothing imperfect about her.

"What a party your brother can through huh?"

"I can find a hundred things better to do than be here"

"Well excuse me than you just need to relax" Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru by his arms and squeezing him.

"See there you're to up tight relax" Sesshomaru grabbed her hands.

They just stared into each others eyes. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru getting closer to her face.

"Hey Kags girl what are you doing out here?" Kagome looked over to see who could that be and it was Kagura. Kagura, her loud mouth friend. Kagura walked over to where she was standing with Sesshomaru. He had dropped her hands by then and turned back around to the night sky.

"Kags what are you doing out here? Sesshomaru hey long time no see" Kagura said holding out her hand for him to take.

Sesshomaru just looked at her hand. "Hello Kagura."

Kagura huffed and turned to Kagome. "Come on Kagome we didn't come to a party to just sit around like some people."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off. When she got to the door she looked back at him. Sesshomaru turned around and when he did he meet her beautiful blue eyes. They burned with lust. His eyes burned with lust.

She could taste him.

He could taste her.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Kagome was having a good time just sitting around laughing with friends. She couldn't stop looking around for him. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hey shots around" yelled Kagura over everyone.

"Okay what happens is we all go in a circle one after another drinking our shots and who ever breaks the shot round is out" this was one of Kagura's many crazy games.

"Come on Kagome"

"No I don't think so Kagura, not this time" Kagome protest.

"Come on Kagome" everyone was telling her to just play then.

"Okay okay" Kagome said finally joining in. It wasn't her first time playing the game and she knew how the ending results were. She actually won one time.

Everyone sat around the table with there shots lined up in front of them. Kagome couldn't do anything but roll her eyes at all the crazy girls yelling that they were going to win.

"Ready. Go"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Sesshomaru was sitting around trying to enjoy himself. The whole time he was keeping his eye on her. Sesshomaru noticed that she would look at him when he turned his head and when he looked over at her she would turn her head.

From where he was sitting he could see her playing some drinking game. Because of his incredible hearing he caught how you were suppose to play this game.

He could see them going around one after another taking a shot and one after another they dropped out of the game.

Sesshomaru couldn't see what you won in this stupid game. It was the 5th round around when Kagome finally gave in.

That only left 3 people in the game one of them being Kagura, Inuyasha, and some girl.

He saw her get up and stagger over to chair. She almost missed the whole chair.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had taken over him, but he got up and went over there where she was to see if she was alright.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her knee so he wouldn't startle her "Kagome."

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Kagome knew she was drunk so she just quite the 5th round. She tried to make her way over to a chair. When she finally found one to sit in and closed her eyes to sober herself some. She felt a hand on her knee. When she looked up she saw wonderful golden eyes.

Kagome just got up; she didn't know what had over taken her.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Sesshomaru didn't know what she was doing. She just kept looking at him.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Kagome couldn't help but look into his eyes.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDM

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was feeling but the heat of her stare was stirring some things inside of him. It only made it worse when she just started to kiss him. Licking his bottom lip trying to gain access to the inside of his mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself; he just started to kiss her back.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDM

Kagome just had to feel his lips. It was such a heated kiss. He poured so much lust into that kiss. Kagome was loving it and wanted more.

Sesshomaru was enjoying their heated kiss when Kagome just jerked back. He didn't know what he had did or if she had come to her right mind. The first thought that came to his mind was that she was disgusted, but he was so wrong.

Kagome looked at him and vomited all over his shoes.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Narritaor speaking what a disgusting thing to do. I would be so mad if some one vomited on me, but Sesshomaru can handle it I think. Well I enjoyed telling that chapter. What will happen next? Do you know because if you do then let me know because I don't have the script yet so I'm lost. Well signing off have a nice holiday.

THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING ME AS FAVORITES AND ALL THAT.

NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD ADD OR DELETE. THANKS AGAIN


	3. Dance Underpants

Chapter 3

The way she felt in his arms was so right, her skin so soft, and those lips were delicate as the petals of roses. Yes, it felt so right, but it was the vomit that through everything off. It didn't register to Sesshomaru yet that she had vomited on him until his nose noticed it.

She just stood there with her head hanging down.

Sesshomaru grabbed of hold of her firmly and walked guided her towards the bathroom in a hurry. Everyone was already looking at them.

Kagome didn't know what was happing, she just felt someone pushing her towards the bathroom. Then someone was wiping her off. When she finally gained focus of what was happing she realized that it was Sesshomaru. He was wiping off his shoes.

"Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry about that"

"Yea" he glared at her as he continued to wipe off his shoes.

Kagome just sat there trying to hold herself up. "I normally don't drink; I guess my body couldn't take the alcohol, huh?" Kagome let out a half hearted laugh, trying to break the silence.

"Why would you involve yourself in such a game" Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"I don't know...peer pressure" Kagome said trying to make a joke, which only earned her a glare.

"Just trying to have some fun, I guess" shrugging her shoulders Kagome got up to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't see her purse so she started to look around for it.

Sesshomaru knew what she was looking for and handed her, her purse.

"Thanks" Kagome started to comb her hair and fix her make up. It was very ironic that this morning she was in a hurry and grabbed things out of her bathroom. When she dug deeper in her purse she found her tooth brush and tooth paste

'Always prepared' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru was still standing in the bathroom watching her. He saw her pull out her tooth brush and tooth paste and start to brush her teeth. When she got finish she comb through her hair again and turned around to him.

"Better"

"Much" Sesshomaru gave her a glance all over.

"Well come on lets go" they walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the balcony.

They walked pass one of the girls that was playing in the game laid out next to Inuyasha on the couch. Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't do anything but shake there heads at the two idiots.

They walked out on to the balcony and talked for the rest of the night.

Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome woke up with a head ache; she thought if she went to go take a shower she would fell much better. Kagome did fell much better after she got out of the shower. Kagome walked into the kitchen, cut on her coffee maker, and cut on some music.

Kagome loved to listen to music in the mornings and dance in her underwear. When she did that it always reminded her of Charlie's Angels, her favorite movie.

Kagome was singing her little heart out when she turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there watching her, and to top that all off he didn't have a shirt on.

"What are you doing here" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Watching you" Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

Kagome didn't notice that she was still standing in her underwear at the time. Kagome looked down and ran out of the room with her hand covering her back side.

When Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of someone singing, he walked into the kitchen to see Kagome dancing and singing in her underwear. What a site, a site that he would never forget again, and when she turned around to him he couldn't do anything but smile.

When she returned back into the kitchen she had put on some shorts. She walked in and poured her a cup of coffee. Sesshomaru had taken a seat and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee "Okay how and what are you doing here."

Sesshomaru sipped on his coffee before answering her question, "Well you feel asleep last night, and I drove you home, used your key to get in, and just decided to sleep here. Does that answer all of your questions?"

Kagome glared at his statement "you decided to stay here"

"Yes and?"

Kagome continued to glare at him. He got up and put his cup in the sink. Kagome couldn't do anything but stare at him. His body was immaculate, every muscle distinctive, and his markings on his body showed of his high position. Kagome had a deep blush on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru walked back into the living room and grabbed his shirt.

"I have to be going now." Kagome heard him saying.

"O okay then."

Sesshomaru walked over to the door with Kagome following behind him. He opened the door and walked out. Kagome didn't know but she felt as though there should have been something else. Not him just leaving, then there was a knock at the door, Kagome opened to the door to find Sesshomaru standing there. He reached in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kagome was lost and she did not want to be found.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes "Maybe we can have dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at 7" and with that he was gone.

Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him but he couldn't let that be the last time he saw her.

The way he kissed her played in her head over and over again. With a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach Kagome went to get ready for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for waiting ... sorry I have midterms and all that... please review and give me some ideas or something. talk to me... thanks again


	4. Romantic Date Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Chapter 4: Romantic Date Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Looking at Kagome you knew she felt drop dead gorgeous and she knew Sesshomaru would appreciate that she went the extra mile and dressed up for him. _Well he better_ _appreciate it or he can kiss my... okay now lets be_ _nice Kagome_. _Were going to have fun tonight and maybe even knock some of those_ _webs you got growing down there. _Kagome was going to loose her mind if she didn't get out of that house soon.

Kagome had on a delicious silver v-neck wrap dress with a tie belt that went to about mid thigh, beautiful Jimmy Choo black heels, and a Black Hand bag with silver jewelry. Kagome was dressed to kill. She had curled all of her hair and clipped it up with a few pieces hanging down in her face.

**Beauty is said to be in the eye of the beholder**.

'Dingdong' it was 7 o'clock he was right on time. What should she have expect him to be one minute late come on it was Sesshomaru taking her on a date; not some random guy. Kagome went to answer the door and was taken aback by who exactly was taking her out and how good this said person looked.

Sesshomaru was wearing a black blazer with a royal blue button down shirt and a pair of designer jeans. Kagome heart sped up when she saw him and her mouth went dry. She couldn't do anything but stand there and stare.

"Are you ready" his voice was like a soft melody.

"Yes let me get my purse" Kagome stammered turning around.

After Kagome got her purse they headed out to the car. Like a gentlemen Sesshomaru was he opened the door for her to get in. Kagome felt a blush creeping up on her face. She hasn't been treated like that in a long time. Kagome forgot how dry her mouth was when she was about to thank him for opening the door for her.

"What a gentlemen...thank you"

Sesshomaru just looked over at her and started the car and headed off to the restaurant.

Kagome didn't like the quietness in the car, it was uncomfortable. "Where are we going?"

"La Vega"

Then there was silent's again. The way the traffic was it wasn't going to be long before they reached the restaurant. They reached the restaurant and to Kagome's surprise it was very busy. All Kagome could think of at the time was how she didn't want to see anyone.

Luckily Sesshomaru had reservations and they were immediately seated.

The waitress came up to there table right away. "Good evening, what can I get you to drink?"

Kagome was debating whether she should have an alcoholic drink or a non-alcoholic drink. "Tequila Sunrise"

"I'll take the same, please"

Kagome was looking around seeing if she could spot anyone before they saw her.

"Looking for someone special"

"No" Kagome stammered out realizing that he had caught her looking around.

"Just seeing if I see someone her, don't want anyone to surprise me and just pop up, because I am in no mood to run into anyone"

Sesshomaru just raised one of his perfectly arched brow.

"Do you come here a lot" Kagome said trying to make small talk.

"Yes"

"Okay...well" Kagome didn't know what to do. He was making it so hard to talk to him with these one word answers.

The waitress had brought back there drinks and even before the drinks were sat completely down Kagome took hers and took a long gulp.

"Mighty thirsty there" Sesshomaru said staring at her while she gulped her drink down, like it was a beer or something.

Kagome finally sat her drink down and took some time to catch her breath. "No my mouth was just a little dry, that's all."

"A little dry"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"So how's the high life"

"Couldn't be any better it's a life any man would kill to have and any women would love to be apart of"

"I love sarcastic people"

"Glad to hear that. So how's everything going at the bakery?"

Kagome couldn't help, but to fade away, his voice was like a sweet tone that made her go to her little special place. Where she is surrounding by beautiful men and they all were catering to her every need and Sesshomaru was there messaging her feet, his chest nicely displayed for her eyes only, and those gorgeous golden eyes...

"Kagome"

Kagome was taken out of her happy place by an annoying voice. She really didn't want to open her eyes because she knew exactly who it was.

Kouga came bouncing over to the table.

Kagome just closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was just her mind playing tricks, but she realize it was reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kouga...hi" Kagome said between clenched teeth.

"What's up baby, where have you been? You haven't returned any of my calls. I had called you to see if you wanted to go out with me or hang out sometime." Kouga leaned in a little closer to Kagome. "You know do a little dance make a little get down tonight." Kouga said winking at her.

Kagome was getting so tired of his presence and those lines she couldn't even laugh at them anymore they were so annoying. He could be so predictable sometimes.

Kagome placed her hand on her head. "You know Kouga...let me tell you something and this is going to be the last time I say this...okay. I'm not your women and there is no way in hell that we are every going to get together. I was hoping by the 10th time you would get that, but I guess not. Now I am on a date or whatever you want to call it...so if you would please return back from where ever the hell you came from."

"Oooh spicy the way I like them. You know Kagome I will never stop thinking about you."

Sesshomaru was personally getting tired of this rude wolf and he was in the way of the waitress taking his order.

"I know it's time for you to leave."

Kouga just looked over at Sesshomaru and back at Kagome.

"Okay I get the picture Kagome this over me...okay. We can still be friends though. I guess I'll see you later."

Kagome just waved him off. "You see now why I didn't want to see anyone."

After Kagome finished off the rest of her drink the waitress took there order.

The night was going good; they were actually having a conversation. Sesshomaru founded out that Kagome was a great person to be around.

Kagome was enjoying herself and she wasn't looking forward to the night ending.

"You want to get out of here"

"Yea lets go" Kagome grabbed her purse and they left the restaurant.

They were again silent in the car. Kagome mind was racing with things she could do to make this night last long, when she felt a hand on her thigh. She didn't want to look over at him. His hand creep up her thigh and Kagome couldn't do anything but bite her lip. How she wanted that man.

This was not about to end with just a goodbye.

* * *

I want to say I am very sorry for taking so long to update. I have been lazy and had writers block so sorry. But please review and tell me what you would like me to include in the next chapter.

Special thanks to:

Frog Lady (thanks for your opinion hope you liked it and over course everyone else)

Anime fand for life

Disturbed-lil-Lia

trinity3000

dimpleslane1992

sesshomarusama33

and everyone else that review. I'll get your name on the next chapter.


	5. This Is Not A Chapter

Sorry people this is not a chapter. But i really want to apologize that i stop on the best part the lemon.

don't worry because i'm hard at work on that. i had to move and the story just got postpone.

sorry i hope you forgive me. you know what im gonna do make this lemon hot and juicy for ya.

be watching out for the next chapter in date movie pretty soon.

thanks again. loverhanyousesshomaru.


	6. Round After Round

Recap:

Kagome was enjoying herself and she wasn't looking forward to the night ending.

"You want to get out of here"

"Yea lets go" Kagome grabbed her purse and they left the restaurant.

They were again silent in the car. Kagome mind was racing with things she could do to make this night last long, when she felt a hand on her thigh. She didn't want to look over at him. His hand creep up her thigh and Kagome couldn't do anything but bite her lip. How she wanted that man.

This was not about to end with just a goodbye.

* * *

Now the Story continues:

Pulling up to Kagome's place Sesshomaru cut the ignition.

"Sooo..." Kagome started.

Sesshomaru just sat there waiting patiently.

"So...would you like to come up for a little while?"

Finally Sesshomaru looked over at her and acknowledged her. "Okay"

Walking up to Kagome's place all the fantasies that a man could think of was running threw Sesshomaru's mind.

It didn't make it any better that his eyes keep wondering down towards Kagome's bottom.

_The way it_ _sways back and forward and the_ full _roundness of it. I bet she would look even more_ _gorgeous without that dress on. Her_ _full round brest...Clear your_ _mind and focus _Sesshomaru had to remind himself. He hadn't been with a women physically in a while because of work and his mind was telling him it was due time.

* * *

All the thoughts that a women could think of were running threw Kagome's mind._He's so sexy. I can only image how sexy he would look without that shirt on._ _That six pack and then his big...focus Kagome you don't want to scare the man away. _Kagome had to remind herself. She hadn't been with a man physically but, mentally in a while and boy was her mind screaming that it was due time.

* * *

They both made it to Kagome's door and inside without stopping and ripping each others clothes off.

"So would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure." Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and sat down. He was trying to clear his mind so she wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his pants.

Kagome came out of the kitchen with two glasses and some champagne.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's growing arousal as she poured herself and him a glass of wine.

"So did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Sesshomaru said trying to block out the impure thoughts.

"Actually yes, I had a very good time." Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru had actually spoken. Usually it would have to be her that would have to break the silence.

"Well I'm happy to be the cause of that."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and they both locked eyes. She held his gaze for as long as her body could go without his touch. Sesshomaru could defiantly sense Kagome's intoxicating arousal and with every minute passing he could feel the growing bulge in his pants. Kagome finally was the one who broke away from their intense stare.

"Um" Kagome just couldn't help the thoughts that were going through her mind. She was fighting every thing that she wanted to do to this man right now. It took true will power to control her body from just pouncing on him.

Sesshomaru knew she was trying to control her body, but the more he could smell her growing arousal the more he had to control himself as well. His beast was rattling at his cage begging him to give her to him. _In due time _he had to tell his beast.

Kagome didn't know what to say or do. When she turned around she knocked her glass over; luckily, the glass was empty. When she got up from picking up the glass, she came face to face with Sesshomaru. They again locked eyes, and Sesshomaru didn't plan to just stare at her all night. Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kagome's cheeks and started to gently kiss her.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, one moment she was picking up her wine glass, and then the next moment she felt Sesshomaru pressing his lips to hers. Everything was just rushing threw Kagome's mind. For some odd reason her mind just wasn't straight, but who would be in there right mind at a time like this.



Sesshomaru was enjoying the smooth comfort of her lips and was savoring every bit of it. She confused him when she turned her head away breaking their kiss. She looked at him and then looked away, and then she moved closer again like she wanted him to kiss her again. Then she pulled back, when he moved closer towards her she turned her face.

Sesshomaru knew that she was fighting what she really wanted.

"Um" that's the only thing or sound Kagome could think to say.

"Well..." Kagome got up and took the glasses in the kitchen along with the unfinished wine. Well she knew she was in her good mind because she didn't have but one glass of wine. So she wasn't under the influence. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she touched her lips.

* * *

Sesshomaru thought of what his father would sometimes tell him and his brother (((((((((((((_sometimes people need a little push to put them into action and that's_ _where you come into play boys. genteelly guide don't force. Maybe that's what she needs a little guidance._

00

Kagome walked back into the living room where Sesshomaru was sitting calmly.

"I'm going to go to the restroom real quick, okay."

"Okay."

Kagome went into the bathroom and washed her face and hands. She put her favorite sleeping shorts under her dress, she always liked to be comfortable, and right now that is where she wanted to be in her comfort zone. Not that she was in an uncomfortable zone or nothing it was just her mind was every where right now and she needed to be in control of it, before she makes some daring choices. She didn't like not being in control of the situation or any situation at that, but she could say that she liked surprises.

00

When Kagome walked out of the restroom she was greeted with Sesshomaru standing right outside the bathroom. He was leaning on the wall, looking ever so sexy. It was like his eyes were burning holes into her body. Her body was burning for his touch and her mind was screaming for her to ravish his body.

00

When she came out of the restroom she had on these cute little shorts that gave a perfect view of her thighs.



Sesshomaru's body couldn't go any longer without having her. She walked father out of the door and stopped._I think it's about time to give you a little push,_ _wouldn't_

00

Before Kagome had time to take another deep breathe, she was pushed against the wall. He was kissing her ever so gently like she would crumble under his finger tips. Then he started to kiss her fiercely. She had to admit that she was enjoying ever bit of it.

He unzipped the back of her dress, she unbutton his shirt. He removed her dress leaving it to puddle at her feet.

He left her in only her shorts and bra. She removed his shirt and through it to the floor. _Let's play a little game _Kagome thought. She started to move away, breaking there kiss, and leaving him standing there panting.

"Want to play a little game with me." she said backing away towards the bedroom.

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "What did you have in mind?"

Kagome turned so her back was facing him. She started to slowly remove her shorts, bending down as she removed them leaving them sitting at her ankles. She turned around slowly and kicked the shorts toward his way.

"What ever comes to mind?"

Sesshomaru was amazed at her boldness. She was such a tease and he loved it. When she bended over slowly the bulge in his pants grew even larger and he knew by now it was definitely noticeable.

Kagome walked in her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

00

Sesshomaru looked at the closed door in question and walked towards the door. He entered the room and looked around and didn't see her any where. He walked further into the room and stopped. He stood, ears alert for any sound of her where about. Then he felt some hands on his chest and breast being pressed against his skin.

"Um...why so tense Are you in need of _something _to calm you."

Sesshomaru was guided towards a chair and forced to sit. _Demanding I like it_ Sesshomaru thought. He picked up the hum of soft music playing in the background.

Kagome started to move her hips and dance to the music. She danced seductively.

"What is it that you want me to do for you Mr.Taisho?"

Sesshomaru loved the way she said his name like that.

"What is it that you like Mr. Tashio...does it please you the way I dance?"

Kagome moved closer towards him and sat on his lap with her back facing him.

"Do you want me now Mr.Tashio...I can feel that I have excited you some what." Kagome started to rub up against his bulging membrane.

All Sesshomaru said was one word "Yes." He grabbed her and turned her around so she was straddling him. He lifted her up and walked over to the bed and laid her down on the bed.

"O... Mr.Tashio who told you I liked it rough."

He had had enough when she started to grind up against his dick. The way she asked him what he wanted and the way she danced sure as hell turned him on. I'm sure it would turn any man with a dick on.

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO FOR WORN YOU OF THE GRAPHIC SCENE THAT WILL UNFOLD AS**

**YOU CONTINUE TO READ. SO THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR**

Sesshomaru climbed on top of Kagome and started to kiss her. He worked his way down to her neck where he left little kisses her and there. He realizes that she must have taken her bra off herself because he got a glimpse of her perfectly shaped breast. When she breathed they created a rhythm that mesmerized him. He placed his hands around them and brought his mouth down to her left nipple and sucked it with intensity. Then he moved on to give the other breast the necessary attention it deserved.

Kagome moaned feeling her eyes roll back, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Kagome was for sure that she was soaking wet by now and there was no hiding her scent and she wasn't trying to.

After giving her breast all the attention they deserved Sesshomaru started to work his way down toward his awaiting prize. He inhaled a deep breath so her lovely sweet scent would forever stay in his mind. He started to kiss her thighs enjoying her soft moans. He looked at her face and saw that she was yearning for him to give her what she wanted, but no one was in a rush here. He finally, slowly removed her underwear with some help of her fast moving hands.

Sesshomaru had to stop himself from laughing aloud, when he was removing her underwear slowly at first she had got up and removed them for him quicker. _Frisky and impatient_. Her scent called out to him, it was stronger now and tempting than ever before. He wanted to see how she would react to his touch. He rubbed her clit with his hand slowly and she started to arch her back and moan already.

Sesshomaru placed his tongue on her pearl and stated to flick his tongue back and forward. Kagome was moaning nonstop by now. Her moans only fueled him to go on further. He plugged his tongue in and out; she started to rock with the motion.

Sesshomaru could tell that she was about to come because she started to grab the top of his hair and was moaning louder and louder with every thrust of his tongue. Sesshomaru started to suck on her clit and after a while she came loud and hard. Sesshomaru gulped down all her sweet juices, not wanting to waste a bit of it. He kissed his way back up to her and looked at her.

Kagome was amazed at how talented he was with his tongue. When he first touched her clit she almost came then. He was such a fine ass man, radiating with beauty as he looked down at her. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and started to kiss him. She pushed up on his chest and he rose up to stand over her.

"Remove them." she commanded him and to her surprise he complied.

_Commanding_. Sesshomaru thought. He had no time to waste, his dick was pulsating hard.

Kagome stood and pushed him down on the bed, well at least tried too. She ran her hands over his chest, every single muscle was defined, her mind screamed sexy. When Kagome eyes continued its journey down his body, her eyes had to double take when she looked at his award winning package. He was so big, all these thoughts were running threw her mind, _OMG_.

Sesshomaru saw her eyes when she caught a glimpse of his dick. He was use to that look when a woman first saw his dick and every time there expressions were priceless.

Kagome took a hold of his dick and started to message his head. Kagome placed her mouth on the tip and flicked it with her tongue. She started to lick up and down the side of his dick. Kagome looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed. Kagome continued on with her administrations.

Sesshomaru had been amazed when she just grabbed his dick and placed her mouth on it. She was a bold one, yes and deed. Now she had her mouth on his penis and he was on the verge of exploding. He put his hand on her head and stopped her. Sesshomaru guided her up towards him and turned them over so that he was in between her legs.

Kagome was meet again with his beautiful eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and patiently waited for him to fill her.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and he was amazed at what he saw. He didn't see fear or doubt what he saw was fire, desire, wanting.

He placed his self at her entrance and guided himself in slowly. She was so tight that he had to back out and then try to go in again.

Kagome was digging her nails into his back. It was like he was stretching the hell out of her, it wasn't her first time but it felt like it.

Once Sesshomaru heard Kagome moan he knew that she had adjusted to his size. He picked up the speed, when Kagome started to moan uncontrollable.

Kagome was really enjoying her self once she got accustomed to his size. Her eyes started to role to the back of her head. She leaned up on her elbows and pushed him onto his back and started to ride him up and down.

Sesshomaru was enjoying himself also and was again amazed at how she just took over. Sesshomaru realized that this wasn't Kagome's first time and that she knew what she was doing. Sesshomaru continued to let her ride him until he felt that she was about to come. He picked her up and turned her over so she would be on all fours.

Sesshomaru shoved his dick into her and heard her moan out. He gripped her hips and slammed in to her repeatedly.

Kagome caught on to the rhythm. Kagome was in bliss, she had never felt the way he made her feel as he pounded into her. How he could be so gentle was out of this world. Kagome balled her fist up in the cover to keep herself from falling over.

Sesshomaru could feel that Kagome was on the brink of coming and she was going to come hard. He flipped her back over so he was in between her legs again and pounded into her. He could fell her nails dig into his back, drawing blood.

He never felt so good, usually he would try to get things done and through with when it came to these situations, but this was different. He felt as though he had to be gentle and savor every minute of it.

Kagome could feel her climax awaiting her. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the hot liquid spill from her. She came hard and long. She could still feel Sesshomaru slamming into her repeatedly still.

Sesshomaru came after Kagome and she could feel the hot liquid fill her. He stayed in her for a little longer. Then he got off of her and lay next to her. She was breathing hard and so was he. He placed her head on his chest and held her tight until he felt her breathing steady.

00

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock, it was 2:04. Sesshomaru lay holding her; she looked at him as he slept. His beauty shocked her every time. She tried to move but he tightened his hold on her.

"Where do you think your going?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"I was hoping that we could go on to round 2" Kagome said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at her comment and saw Kagome smirking at him. He couldn't do anything but smirk back.

Sesshomaru let Kagome go so they could finish where they left off.

* * *

"So after our 3rd time we finally got up and took a shower, but we then ended up doing it in there. This made it our 4th time. We left and went to his place, which is really nice by the way, and then went out for something to eat. It was a great night of fun, hot sex, and did I mention hot steamy sex."

Sango sat with her mouth open, her throat was dry. She took a long drink of her water. She was amazed at how good Kagome's night went with Sesshomaru. Boy, did they hit it off, alright.

"Well that's great Kagome and here I was thinking that you must have killed Sesshomaru and was laying low somewhere" at this both ladies burst into laughter.

"I highly doubt that" they turned around when they heard the voice of the man they just got through talking about and Miroku.

"Hey baby" Souga said trying to stifle her laugh.

"Hey sweetie" Kagome said looking innocent knowing that he must have heard what they were talking about.

Sesshomaru and Miroku took a seat at the table. Miroku leaned over and whispered something in Sango's ear. Sango just started to smirk.

"Um Kagome, Sesshomaru I forgot that Miroku and I had this meeting at um...this place and I wanted to get there on time so I'll see you tomorrow" Sango grabbed Miroku and walked out of the door before Kagome could even ask any questions.

Kagome was puzzled at Sango's sudden actions. She turned around to see Sesshomaru smirking at her.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything...yet. I was wondering if you were ready to continue on to round 5 so you and Sango can have something to talk about tomorrow" Kagome smirked and grabbed her purse and headed for the exit.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up until 3:20 a.m. to try to finish this for you guys because you all deserve it.

Thanks and review for me.

Love loverhanyousesshomaru

And thank you to all of those who waited patiently and who reviewed.


End file.
